1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate to generating a digest video from stored image data.
2. Description of Related Art
A terminal device and/or a server may store moving image data (i.e., video) and/or still image data (i.e., pictures). Alternatively, the terminal device and/or server may acquire still and/or moving image data, e.g., by communicating with other devices on a network. For example, a specified or unspecified user may access stored image data on a server for local viewing. Additionally, a user seeking to view image data may search for image data stored on a terminal device and/or server, e.g., by searching for a title or description of the image data. Image data matching the user's search criteria may then be acquired for viewing. Large amounts of image data may be subject to the search and therefore, a large quantity of search results matching the search criteria may be returned.